1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to health diets for preventing or alleviating life-habit diseases (adult diseases) due to biased diet which has been recently discussed, specifically to a health diet for preventing life-habit diseases which comprises as an effective ingredient an organic solvent extract of soy sauce cakes or an alkaline water extract of a soy sauce oil.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
There have recently been pointed out the insufficient ingestion of calcium, vegetables and celluloses while with the sufficient ingestion of high fat and high protein foods by the diversification of dietary habits. Such life-habits as unbalanced diet or lack of exercise involve in the crisis or progression of diseases such as arterial screlosis, hyperpiesia, diabetes as well as cancer, osteoporosis, menopausal syndrome, and it is realized again that dietary life is important for preventing these diseases.
It has also been reported that osteoporosis is a serious problem accompanied by aging and postmenopausal patients of fracture reached 1.5 millions every year in United States of America as well as in Japan (Cooper, C. et al., Amer. J. Epidem., 1001, 1993; Riggd, B. L., West. J. Med., 154, 63, 1991). The economic requirement for curing osteoporosis amounts to enormous level, so that it is an important problem to prevent osteoporosis.
There have been thus proposed the maintenance of health or the prophylaxis of diseases by using effective ingredients of foods or foodstuffs.
There have been proposed a health food containing the strained draff of moromi produced in the brewing of rice vinegar which exhibits the obesity inhibiting, fresh skin maintaining and lipid peroxide inhibiting effects (Japanese Patent Kokoku No. 3-32347), foods containing lactoferrin for preventing aging (Japanese Patent Kokai No. 4-58871), and a health food containing chitin and calcium (Japanese Patent Kokai No. 5-255094).
However, there has been still demanded a health diet which can prevent more effectively the life-habit diseases such as osteoporosis, cancer, menopausal syndrome or arterial screlosis.